Childs Play
by Kodelaine
Summary: Draco, annoyed with Hermione's antics, decides to create some antics of his own. He finds it funny when she struggles to retrieve her book from him, until of course she steals his book as revenge. Though, unlike herself, he's not afraid to come and get it. Dramione oneshot, dubcon, silliness, and oral.
1. Childish Games that Aren't for Children

I felt the need to write some childish Dramione stuff, so here! I feel like this needs a sequel, so if you guys demand than yeah, i'll write a follow up/part two for this story.  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

Draco stared over at the other, tapping his fingers on the table in order to try and keep himself calm. Did she _really_ have to study in here? Hermione sighed, running her hand through her thick brown hair as she continued tapping her quill on the table, unaware of the affects it was having on the blonde.

Draco tried to ignore it, he _really_ did, but Hermione's continuous and nonstop tapping was starting to piss Draco off. _Immensely._ "Will you quit it?" Draco suddenly snapped, looking up from his book with a sigh. Hermione glanced up, snorting. "Cant you just ignore it?"

"No, and if you insist on continuing then will you just go to study in the library or something? You're giving me a headache, woman." Draco said, sneering at her. Hermione scoffed, looking back down at her parchment. "Just because i'm the head girl doesn't mean I can just run about the school grounds in the middle of the night, ferret."

"Stop calling that before I hex you, Granger!" Draco hissed, glaring at her with slanted eyes. Hermione ignored him, continuing to glance between her book and parchment, occasionally scribbling something down. When she wasn't writing, she was fiddling with her quill and tapping it on the table, brushing the end of the feather across her cheek.

Draco snapped his book shut with a sigh, walking over and snatching her book up. "I said _knock it off."_ Draco fumed, glaring down at the witch. Hermione stood, glaring up at him fiercely and crossing her arms. "Give me my book back, Malfoy." She said sternly, holding out her hand only for Draco to move out of her reach, glaring at her.

"No." He said with a mischievous smirk, Hermione groaning and tapping her foot on the floor impatiently. "Stop acting like a child, you little ferret!" Hermione warned, reaching for the book only for Draco to hold it up above his head. "Awww, is little Granger too short?" The blonde teased, obviously amused by her efforts to retrieve the book.

_"Damn_ it Malfoy, i'm in no mood for this!" She stood atop his feet, pressing herself against him as she reached up for the book desperately. Draco shoved her off, quickly running across the room. "One step closer and you'll never get this book back, Granger." He said with a smirk, holding the book up and waving it back and forth.

Hermione groaned, stepping forward only to freeze as she saw the book disappear behind the couch, along with Draco's other hand. "W-what did you just do?" Hermione asked, face going pale. D-did he just..? Oh sweet _Merlin._ Draco only smirked over at her, eyebrows raised. "Want to find out, Granger? By the look on your face I think you know bloody well _where_ your precious book went."

"Y-you're such a child!" Hermione spat with a loud groan of annoyance, face flushing as eyes scanned the room for something of his she could grab. Draco snickered, sitting on the arm of the couch and watching her, Hermione flushing as she noticed the outline of her book which was... Well, _somewhere_ where it shouldn't be.

Hermione huffed in annoyance, noticing his book on the armchair next to her. She quickly snatched it up, glaring at him. Fine, if he wants to play dirty, then she'll participate as well. "Is this yours?" She asked, holding it up for him to see. Draco frowned, snorting. "Yes, _and?"_ He asked, eyeing the small book in her hands nervously.

What the Hell was she doing? She _knew_ he needed that for tomorrows assignment, all students had to bring a book to potions class that they found useful and that tiny little book was Draco's key to 20 points. Hell, he had to fight a first year for that book, the little brat just wouldn't give it up, so it wasn't like it was Draco's fault or anything, but still... Hermione on the other hand couldn't believe she was stooping to his level, whether it was from sleep deprival or stress she couldn't tell, but she was too far gone to turn back now.

Without another word the witch slipped the book into her bra, crossing her arms and walking over to Draco so that she was only a few feet away, staring down at him. "You're not the only one here capable of playing games, Malfoy." She said, Draco only staring up at her in shock. Oh, she wanted to play games, did she?

"Granger, give me that book back or so help me..." Draco warned, slowly standing up. "Or _what?_ You going to hex me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. Draco suddenly tackled her, Hermione snarling angrily at him before reaching to grab her wand, only for him to smack it out of her hand, the wand clattering across the floor and rolling under the couch.

Hermione groaned and kicked his leg, only for him to groan and roll them over so that he was on top, staring down at her. They sat there panting, Draco staring down at her with a determined look in his eye. "Just because you're too prude to come and get your book doesn't mean i'm too prude to get mine." He hissed, Hermione freezing immediately.

She suddenly began struggling, face now flushed red as she tried to squirm away, only for Draco to slip his hand up under her shirt, Hermione shivering as she felt his cool fingers dance across her stomach. "Malfoy knock it off..." Hermione whimpered, looking away and biting her lower lip with a groan.

Draco grinned, sliding his hand under her bra slowly and grabbing his book, smirking as he realized that he could see the outline of her hardened nipples through her shirt. "It doesn't look like you want me to stop, Granger." Draco purred, Hermione gasping as she felt his hand move away from the book and cup her breast, causing her to shiver involuntarily as she stared back up at him with glassy eyes.

Draco slowly teased her nipple into complete stiffness, Hermione whimpering and moaning softly under him, biting her lower lip and weakly trying to squirm away, all the while making the least amount of noise she could manage. There was no _way_ she was enjoying this! Draco moved his hand to her other breast, Hermione letting out a soft gasp as she felt him lift up her bra and shirt.

"Who knew you'd have such nice tits under these baggy robes, Granger." Draco purred with a smirk, massaging her breasts in his hand, the book now completely forgotten. "N-no, stop it..." Hermione gasped, back arching up off of the floor as she felt his mouth on her nipple, teeth grazing and nipping at her delicate flesh as she whimpered and moaned under him.

Hermione let out a surprised gasp as she suddenly felt a hand slip under her skirt, cupping her intimately. "S-stop, i'll give your book back just please remove your hand!" Hermione moaned out, eyes slipping shut as she felt him rubbing her through her panties.

"No bloody way." Draco mumbled against her chest, groaning as he felt the wetness through her panties. Hermione moaned loudly as Draco quickly moved her panties out of the way before rubbing her intimately, mouth moving to tease her other breast. Hermione moaned breathlessly, pressing her hips against his hand. _"M-Merlin..!"_ She moaned softly, leaning into his touches.

Draco chuckled against her before removing his mouth from her breast with an audible pop, leaving a gentle trail of kisses down her stomach. Hermione panted, whimpering as she felt him pulling away, shivering at his delicately teasing kisses. Hermione let out a yelp as he flipped her skirt up, looking down at her.

Hermione shyly closed her legs, biting her lower lip. She had never had anyone see her down there, and having him poking around down there made her feel so... _Exposed._ Draco immediately groaned, spreading her legs and holding them apart, Hermione closing her eyes tightly and looking away. "So neatly shaven and slick, Granger. You surprise me more every day," he said with a smirk, Hermione flushing in embarrassment.

Hermione tensed, back arching off the floor at an almost painful angle as Draco suddenly moved down, taking her clit into his hot mouth suddenly. _"Draco!"_ Hermione cried out breathlessly, hands quickly moving to tangle into his blonde locks, egging him on. Draco sucked and licked at her folds, nails digging into her thighs as he pushed his tongue into her sex.

_"Oh!"_ Hermione moaned loudly, head thrashing back and forth and chest heaving. Draco surprised her by slipping two fingers into her heat, Hermione letting out a soft gasp as he curled them upwards to hit her sweet spot, mouth latching onto her clit once more.

Hermione released with a loud cry of the others name, tensing against him and tightening her grip on his hair. Draco continued thrusting his fingers into her, letting the witch ride out her orgasm before slowly pulling away, looking down at her. Hermione's hair was now disheveled, face flushed and chest heaving.

Draco chuckled, reaching into her bra and grabbing his book before standing up. Hermione heard the sound of his zipper before she felt her book land in her hand. She weakly propped herself up on her elbows, closing her legs as she watched Draco leave. "We'll have to play this game more often, Granger." Draco purred as he finally made his ascent up the stairs, leaving Hermione flushed and confused.

It was safe to say that she didn't (and most definitely _wouldn't)_ get much studying done that night.


	2. An Immediate I Owe You

Part two! I'm done! Glad you guys seemed to enjoy this~  
_**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!**_

* * *

From that night on Hermione actively avoided coming into contact with Draco, no matter _what._ She would avoid him in the mornings, going as far as waking up early and getting ready so she didn't have to see him, though he always found a way to make her uncomfortable, _especially_ during breakfast. She would look up to find his eyes on her, and as soon as they made eye contact Draco would smirk and wink at Hermione, much to her annoyance.

Hermione always had to make up excuses, telling the others that she was just a bit warm, perhaps sick, and _that's_ why her face was flushed. Ginny was a bit suspicious, but Ron and Harry seemed satisfied with that answer, moving on to a different topic after telling her she should visit the nurse. Hermione sighed, looking up to see that Draco was gone.

Hermione soon found herself walking back to the common room, figuring she could spend her weekend reading and studying for Monday's test. The witch entered the common room with a soft sigh, figuring Draco had gone off to spend time with his friends like he usually did on the weekends.

Hermione sighed, plopping down on the couch and reaching for her book that was on the side table... At least that's where she left it? Hermione frowned, looking over to see that her book was gone. _Where was it?_ Did she put it somewhere else? She leaned over the couch to scour the floor for her missing book, once seeing that it wasn't there she sighed, glancing around the room.

"Looking for something, _Granger?"_ She heard Draco drawl from behind her, immediately whirling around to look at the blonde. He was leaning on the wall, halfway up the stairs with her book in his hand and a smirk on his face. "Malfoy, give me my book you little prat." She said, glaring at him. Usually she would resist cursing, finding it too... Mean, but of course Draco was known to bring out the worst in her.

"Oh, _this?"_ Draco asked, smiling slyly and taking a few steps up the stairs, Hermione's eyes narrowing at him. "Don't make me come over there, hand it over." She warned, standing and walking over to the bottom of the stairs cautiously. "Come on now Granger, do you really _think_ i'll just hand it over?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, chuckling.

"Merlin, what do you want in exchange for the book, then?" She said with a soft sigh, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear. She didn't want to do anything for him at this point, but she'd rather not repeat what happened when she tried to get her book back from him the last time...

Draco smirked deviously, lowering his voice slightly. "Really, Granger? You don't know? You kind of owe me for what I did, making you cum a few nights ago." He said, stepping ever closer to her. She shivered slightly at the raw tone in his voice, stepping back and flushing. _"E-excuse_ me? What makes you think i'm going to repay you for that?" She said, trying to ignore Draco's eyes raking over her body hungrily.

"Come on, just a quick one, hm? You don't have to sleep with me, just make me cum... Unless of course you want to, i'm always up for a quick shag." Draco said with a chuckle, Hermione staring at him in shock. Hermione stood there in contemplation, thinking things over. He was right, though it was a bit of a dick move, she did indeed owe him... _Right?_ He didn't have to make her... You know, but he did, so...

"Did you hear me, Granger?" Draco said with a raised eyebrow. She looked up before flushing, immediately averting her gaze from his piercing stare. "I... What exactly do you want me to do?" She asked softly, finding it unbelievable that she was actually considering this. Did she get enough sleep last night? Eat a good breakfast? Did she fall earlier and hit her head, or was she really, _truly,_ considering this?

"Do to me what I did to _you."_ He said slyly before slinking up the stairs, motioning for her to follow. Hermione hesitantly followed him up the stairs and down the hall, stepping into his room and watching as he sat down on the edge of the bed, smirking up at her. With a flick of his wand the door swung shut, Hermione jumping before looking back over at him in confusion.

"What? Want a teacher to walk in on us? You never know when someone's going to stop by for a visit." He said, scoffing. She frowned, hands wringing the bottom of her shirt nervously as she nodded, looking at the floor. Draco only rolled his eyes, unzipping his trousers, stroking himself as he watched her.

As soon as Hermione heard the zipper she began to chew on her lower lip, trying to ignore what he was doing as she stared at the floor. "Unbutton your shirt, Granger." She heard Draco breath, nearly causing her to look over at him, until of course she remembered what he was doing over there...

_"W-why?"_ She said, wincing as she realized how... Nervous she sounded. She was experienced at this type of stuff! I mean, she had never done anything much, but... She _had_ read lots of books, and that counts for something, right? Draco raised an eyebrow at her, hand wrapped firmly around his length. "Just do it." He said with a sigh, stroking his cock slowly, smearing precum across the tip with a soft groan. Hermione let out a shaky breath, hands hesitantly moving up to unbutton her blouse.

Draco stared at her hungrily as more and more of her skin was slowly exposed to him, making him even harder as he finally saw her lacy red bra. She shivered in the cold air of his room as her blouse finally slipped off her shoulders, pooling around her feet. "Now your bra." Draco said, voiced filled with lust as he looked her up and down.

Hermione froze for a moment before sighing, reaching around and unhooking her bra, eyes flicking up to glance at Draco briefly as her breasts were exposed to the blonde. He licked his lips, length twitching as Hermione fully exposed herself to him. Her breasts were average sized, with perfect pink nipples that had already hardened in the cold air.

"Look at me." Draco said, wanting her to see him like this, all hot and bothered because of her. She moved her gaze over to him, breath hitching in her throat as she saw his hand wrapped around his thick length, pumping it slowly as his lust filled eyes roamed her body.

"Come over here." Draco said, panting softly as he let go of his cock, leaning back on his bed and spreading his legs. Hermione swallowed thickly, hesitantly stepping over to him and instinctively kneeling down, looking up at him with bright caramel eyes.

"Now suck me." He said, head tilting back as a soft groan escaped his throat, Hermione hesitantly leaning forward to lick the head of his cock. She licked from the base of his length up to the swollen head, Draco groaning as her tongue dipped into his slit to lap up his precum.

"Good girl, take me in your mouth..." Draco muttered, gently lacing his fingers through her thick locks of hair as Hermione took the head of his cock into her mouth, giving him a suck and letting out a soft moan. You know, this wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She thought he was going to be rough, but he was going slow and being gentle with her... _It was nice._

"Mmm, _yes."_ Draco groaned softly, bucking his hips up into her mouth as he tightened his fingers in her hair, finally cumming into her awaiting mouth. Hermione moaned in surprise as she felt his hot cum hitting her tongue and sliding down her throat, clenching her thighs together as he tugged on her hair.

Draco fell back onto the bed, panting. Hermione slowly stood up, wiping her mouth before turning around to leave. She yelped as she felt someone grip onto her arm, pulling her onto the bed. "Malfoy what are you _doing?"_ She muttered, flushing as his lips crashed against hers suddenly.

Hermione tensed against the blonde boy, eyes fluttering shut as she felt his warm hands wrapping around her shoulders. "I _want_ you." Draco groaned against her lips, Hermione moaning softly as she felt her breasts pressing against his still clothed chest.

_"Oh."_ Hermione gasped as his hands grabbed her ass, kneading it as he slowly began grinding his length against her, already becoming hard again. Hermione shakily began tugging on his shirt, soon sliding it over his head before throwing it to the floor, crashing her lips against his and pushing him down onto the bed. Draco's eyebrows rose in surprise before he reached down to undo her pants, Hermione's tongue sliding into his mouth.

She had never felt so... _Hot!_ Draco's room was cold as ice, but she felt like she was going to overheat, Draco's tantalizing touches causing lust to shoot through her every few seconds as he ran his hands up and down any exposed skin he could find on the girl eagerly, as if she was the last living person on Earth.

Draco eagerly tugged her pants off, not even waiting to get her panties off before grinding the head of his cock against her. Hermione moaned, reaching down to spread herself open, moving her panties out of the way. Draco eagerly pushed in, shuddering against her as he felt her silken folds engulfing his thick cock.

Hermione moaned loudly as he pressed himself into her eagerly, bracing her hands on his shoulders as she slid down onto him, moaning softly as she finally felt his hips against hers. Draco groaned at the feeling of being completely inside of her, grinding against her.

Draco slowly laid her down on the bed, slowly pulling back before thrusting into her again, Hermione gasping and shakily wrapping her legs around him. "Shit, you're so fucking _tight..."_ Draco groaned against her neck, slowly picking up speed as he fucked her, Hermione moaning and staring up at him with glassy eyes.

"Oh, oh, _oh!"_ Hermione moaned as Draco began gyrating his hips against her, rubbing against her clit as he bit into her neck, pinning her down as he began thrusting in and out of her frantically. "D-Draco i'm cumming!" Hermione cried, back arching as her body wracked with pleasure, quivering under him.

_"Shit!"_ Draco hissed loudly, riding out his orgasm inside of her before he finally collapsed onto her, panting. They sat there for what seemed like an eternity before Draco slowly pulled himself up, sliding out of her. Hermione quickly wrapped a blanket around herself, staring at the floor shyly.

"Well, you certainly are good in bed, Granger." Draco said, giving her a lazy smirk before pulling her onto his chest, arms wrapped around her. Tired, she only snuggled closer to him with a sigh, closing her eyes. "You were _alright,_ I suppose. For my first." She mumbled against his chest.

Draco stared down at her with wide eyes, pausing. "You... You're a bloody virgin? I thought you and Weasley..." He said, trailing off. "Only kissed. I didn't want to go any further." Hermione said, looking up at him hesitantly. Would he be upset? Disgusted? Would he laugh in her face at her sheer inexperience?

"I'm glad you didn't give it up to Weasel." He said, looking down at her. _"Why?"_ She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Because you're the legendary prude of Gryffindor, and I was your first, so now I can brag about it." He said with a snort, expression faltering as Hermione looked away, her smile disappearing. "Oh." She said softly.

She slowly sat up, looking away from him. "I-I just thought you... Nevermind." She said, sighing and wrapping herself up in the blanket. Shit. Draco frowned, sighing and looking over at her. Why was he so bad with words? That sounded so much better in his head...

"And... You're kind of, a bit, attractive. I guess" He muttered shyly, staring at the bed. Hermione looked over at him, frowning. "What?" She asked, trying to figure out if she heard him correctly or if she was just loosing her mind. "You heard me... I think you're pretty. You look nice, you're smart, you're funny, I mean yeah we fight all the time, but... I'm no good with words, alright?" Draco mumbled, rubbing his leg awkwardly.

Hermione giggled, looking over at him. "W-what's so funny?" Draco hissed, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. Before he could respond she had wrapped her arms around him, leaning over and pressing her lips against his firmly. Draco tensed slightly, soon melting into the kiss.

"...Does this mean you're up for another go?" Draco muttered against her lips softly, smirking.

"Thank you for ruining the moment, Malfoy." She mumbled, still kissing him.

"Is that a yes?" He growled playfully, pulling the witch onto his lap.

"Just shut up and kiss me."


End file.
